The Gotham plague
by Josetherainbowpeguin
Summary: Jason is left in charge of the team when a gruesome plague hits Gotham. But as victims start piling up and Jason is put a up against the clock will he able to take down the villian? Or will the pressure get the best of him.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

"Selina what happened to my study?" Bruce was standing in the doorway to his study and looking over a mess of art supplies where his wife and daughter sat in the middle of it. Before Selina could answer Bruce's daughter Maria got up to give him a hug. Kneeling down Bruce picked up Maria and kissed the top of her head in greeting.

Bruce then walked across the room while holding Maria. He found an empty space next to Selina and sat down. Selina leaned over kissed Bruce on the cheek and then explained the mess that was once his study, "Mia has to do a project on her family's heritage and I'm helping her". Bruce smiled and started to look at the project they had been working on.

So far the project was a purple poster board with a few of Selina's family artifacts next to it. Bruce picked up what looked to be a photocopy of the communist manifesto and it seemed to be signed by Karl Marx. Bruce raised up the photocopy and gave an inquisitive look to Selina. Selina shrugged before replying, "It loosely translates to never let the communist dream die! From your comrade Karl Marx". Mia took the photocopy and asked, "Daddy what are you?"

Bruce adjusted Mia on his lap while answering her question, "I'm mostly English, French, with a little bit of Scottish thrown in for good measure". Bruce took off his tie clip then handed it to Mia, "see that, that clip was made by your great great grandmother as an engagement gift to your great great grandfather" Mia looked up at her father with a smile, "like when mommy gave you your earring", Bruce smiled at Selina as he tugged on the cuff earring Selina had given him as birthday present, "exactly".

Mia gave Bruce his tie clip back then got off his lap, "I'm going to get a snack", and walked off. Bruce gave a chuckle; he pulled Selina to his side, "so aside from the fact that your family were communist what other skeletons dose your family have". Selina gave a laugh and Bruce a playful shove, "you know all of my family secrets Bruce since you exposed most of them". Bruce remembered the days and nights he spent digging through to identify her birth father. Before they could talk further Mia walked back in eating an apple.

"Mommy what are you?" Selina gave Mia smile and tried to think of the multiple cultures that made up her heritage. "Well I'm Russian, Italian, Cuban, Japanese, and Cherokee", Mia's eyes widen at the number of cultures that her mother named. Mia took a hard look at her mother. Her mother wore a black tank top with ripped and patched jeans. Her hair was short and her bangs had purple tips. But Mia's favorite part favorite part of her mother's look was the tattoos she had. Selina's tattoos were Chinese characters on her side that translated to wisdom and willpower. She had a tattoo of a spear and an olive branch making an X on her ankle to represent her as a citizen of themyscria. But Selina's biggest tattoo was the one on her back. The tattoo was if two black wings that spanned the entirety of her back. The wings had a vine of thorns and roses entwined around them. It was a beautiful tattoo; that Mia secretly hoped to have one day.

Mia's observations were interrupted by her father, "pass your assignment sheet Mia let's see if I can help you". Mia happily passed her father the assignment sheet then mother, father and daughter continued to work on Mia's project for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 _"I am vengeance, I am the night, I am the god damn Batman I can take my daughter getting a flu shot",_ Bruce repeated this mantra in his head while he sat in the doctors waiting room with Selina. Damien had taken Mia to Leslie a few minutes ago to get their shots, leaving Bruce to worry.

"Would you calm down, Mia will be fine", Bruce glanced over at Selina who was giving him a "look". "I'm allowed to worry", Bruce replied sullenly. Selina sighed Bruce was a good man and an even better father, but he needed to give Mia a little room to grow. Selina decided to change the subject before this became a fight. "You realize that we have to decide on a birthday present", Bruce smiled at Selina's statement. With Alfred's birthday coming up soon Selina was determined to give him the perfect gift. Bruce kissed Selina on the cheek and squeezed her hand in reassurance.

"For fucks sake Cass it was a flu shot you've had ten times worse", Selina smiled as Cass and Kitrina approached her and Bruce. Cass just continued to scowl and rub her arm while murmuring threats under her breath. Kitrina gave Selina a hug and Bruce a friendly punch on the shoulder. Cass took a seat across from Bruce and Selina then pulled Kitrina into her lap. They all began discussing Alfred's birthday party when Mia came running out with Damien close behind.

Mia excitingly greeted Cass squealing about how they were both wearing matching finding nemo t-shirts. Damien complimented Kitrina's Jordan's and soon Damien, Cass, and Kit were discussing the pros of Jordan's vs. Nikes. Selina was about to join in when her phone rang. Checking the caller I.D. Selina saw that it was Jason.

Selina answered her phone, "Hi Jason what's up?''. "Selina grab Bruce and come down to the East End community center", Selina frowned at Jason's tone of voice he seemed scared. Even when Jason was scared he usually covered it up with his tough guy act. "Alright we'll be right down", "Thanks Selina", "No problem" after Jason hung up Selina turned to Bruce, "Jason needs us down at the east end community center". Bruce nodded and asked Cass and Kit to take Damien Mia home. Once everything was settled Bruce and Selina took off to see Jason.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jason paced nervously in front of the East End community center. Once Selina and Bruce pulled up Jason hurried them inside to the door of the community's clinic. "Before you go in I have to warn you it's pretty gruesome", Jason opened the door. A horrific stench greeted them as they entered the hospital room. Upon a hospital there laid a young girl no more than 17 years old. She had horrible green pock marks covering her skin. Her eyes were open but they were pure white, and she was so skinny you could count her ribs. Bruce was horrified at the sight, "Her name is joy and she came in like this 15 minutes ago", Jason explained.

"Do you know her?" Selina asked. Jason shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Kinda we're both apart of the same AA group". Selina was surprised she had no idea Jason had joined an AA group. Before she could ask further questions stepped into the room.

When Selina set up the East End community center she had gone to Leslie in search of doctors to work in the clinic. Leslie had suggested . Dr. Marc graduated from Boston University with a PhD at the age of 22. She was skinny, pale, red haired with a lot of freckles and bright blue eyes. When Selina offered the position of head doctor to Dr. Marc the doctor happily took the job.

Dr. Marc greeted everyone and started to explain Joy's condition, "What you are seeing here is an extreme case of the chicken pox". gestured to Joy's pock marks, "these are just like regular chicken pock marks expect they seem to be full of toxic mucus". Selina looked at joy with concern and asked, "Do you know how she got so sick?" Dr. Marc shook her head "no idea but she probably caught the disease the same way you would catch the chicken pox". "Is it lethal?" Bruce asked. Dr. Marc replied, "At this point I have no idea what will come next, but if her condition changes I'll call Jason." Dr. Marc said good bye and left Joy's room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Selina, Bruce, and Jason drove back to Wayne Manor. Alfred opened the door then led them to the sun room where Cass, Kit, Damein, and Mia were having a nerf war. "Alright that's en…" Bruce was unable to finish his sentence because he was hit in the face by four nerf darts. Selina and Jason burst into laughter while Alfred left chuckling silently. Once the laughter had died down Bruce instructed everyone but Mia to go to the Bat cave. Mia was to help Alfred with preparing dinner.

When everyone was in the Bat cave Jason explained the situation, "About a half hour ago Hope Lewis stumbled into the east end community center looking like this", he uploaded Joy's picture onto the Bat computers screen. Jason continued on with the debrief, "we have no idea why she's like this or how she got this disease… actually all we know is the disease maybe a mutated form of chicken pox".

After Jason finished with the debrief he turned to Bruce for further instruction. Bruce got up from his seat and began to give directions to everyone, "Cass, and Kit you do info gathering figure out if this a single case situation or if there are multiple victims get Tim to help you". Bruce turned to Damin and Jason, "that leaves you two for patrol, but if you hear anything call it into Oracle". When all the orders were given and the troops dispersed Selina turned and talked to Bruce, "you should have Jason run point on this mission". Bruce gave her a confused look, "Jason has an emotional attachment and knows more about the community were dealing with". Selina walked over to him and touched his cheek, "one day you will be unable to protect Gotham and you know the one to replace you….just think about giving him a little more time as a leader". She then left to put on her cat suit, leaving Bruce to ponder her suggestion.


	5. Chapter 5

Notes: sorry it took so long to post. Please comment

Chapter 5

Cass believed that she was blessed with a great amount of patience. She could get through all of her college lectures no matter how tedious. But she had a limit when it came to the arguments between Kit and Tim. When Tim learned that Kit loved fantasy and science fiction as much him; he had been over the moon with joy. Cass was also happy that they found something to bond over the only down side of their shared interest the confusing/ pointless arguments that Cass was forced to listen to. Kit and Cass came to Tim's apartment to do research on Joy's disease. As they were searching for information Tim and Kit started arguing about the possibility of technology in the wizarding world.

"Obviously the younger generation of wizards will have smart phones, their unavoidable", before Tim could reply to Kit's statement Cass interrupted. "Hey look I found something", Cass then showed them the info she'd found on Joy's disease. Kit took Cass's laptop and began to read , "well this is interesting Joy isn't the only one to get this disease, actually she isn't even the only one to get it this week." Scrolling down Kit continued to read, "There are three other people with the same disease at the East End clinic right now." Tim was confused, "Why wouldn't tell Selina about these people or alert the authorities?" Cass got up from the bean bag she was sitting on and replied, "Let's go ask her".

stretched and rubbed her eyes. She was sitting in her office at midnight trying to figure out what the hell she was supposed to do about all the new patients she was getting. Her train of thought was cut off by someone clearing their throat. When turned around she saw Red Robin standing next to her water cooler, Black Bat leaning against her offices doorframe, and Cat girl crouching on her the arm rest of her couch. Red Robin was the first to speak, "Dr. Marc please explain why you've been keeping a seemingly deadly disease hidden from the proper authorities".

Instead of replying threw a letter opener at Cat girl's head. Cat girl quickly dodged the letter opener and sprung into an attack position. Red Robin threw one of his batarangs as a warning shot. While Black Bat went to tear out 's throat, but was barely stopped by Red Robin who managed to grab her waist and keep her from killing .

adjusted her glasses and gave a calculating smile, "fascinating". She turned to Cat girl, "you watch your opponent before attacking". then turned to Red Robin, "you show off to your opponent before attacking." Finally she spoke to a seething Black Bat, "but you don't hesitate you don't show off…you just attack". In response Black Bat snarled while jerking out of Red Robin's hold. Dr. Marc remained unaffected and pointed to Cat girl and Red Robin, "you two out I will only speak to Black Bat". Red Robin and Cat girl looked to Black Bat to see what she wanted. She nodded and they both left leaving Black Bat alone with .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

"Jason, Jason, JASON,!" Shaken out of his day dream Jason looked down at Damien's scowling face. They were atop a building near crime alley trying to find a mugger who had been robbing prostitutes going home from work. Damien was pointing at a figure that matched the description of the perp they were chasing. Jason nodded; they shot off their grappling guns, and swung down to the mugger. The mugger was waiting quietly for his next victim. It came in the form of a young blonde wearing a short tight green dress. He stepped out wielding a switch blade demanding the girl's money. Before she could react Red Hood and Robin attacked the mugger. The fight was over quickly. They tied up the perp, made sure the girl was ok, and swung away to a roof top.

Once on the rooftop Jason and Damien got a call from Orcal, "Hey Bruce wants everyone back at the Bat Cave in an hour, Orcal out". Once the comma went silent Damien turned to Jason, "what do you think father wants", Jason just shrugged.

Bruce cleared his throat and began speaking, "I've called you all here to tell you that Jason will be in charge of Joy's investigation from now on". Looking around he saw only two startled stares, "I've been called away to Tokyo on Wayne business, and Selina will be working with Diana in Washington on Thermyscria peace plans". When he was done speaking Bruce gave a very stunned Jason a clap on the back before leaving. Selina came over hugged him and whispered, "Good luck". She then left taking Mia to bed. Once Selina was gone Jason looked at his team and said, "Ok... give me an update".


End file.
